


Study Buddies

by lostin_space



Series: 50 Prompts for Lesser Ships [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hook-Up, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz needs a break and Michael is willing to do whatever she wants in that time.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Series: 50 Prompts for Lesser Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906387
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> i've made a long list of prompts specifically for lesser ships and this is prompt #1 - first kiss

**_prompt #1 - first kiss_ **

Liz Ortecho typically didn’t mind Michael Guerin.

Out of all the boys in her STEM classes (and there were too many) he was basically the only one who didn’t make her want to scream every time she left. They even were in a study group together that was basically all the people who fell into minority boxes in someway, deciding that sticking together would be the best way to survive it. For awhile, she had struggled to understand how the white boy had found himself in that group, but she learned relatively quickly that he was proudly bisexual and it suddenly made a little more sense.

What _didn’t_ make sense was why the hell she found him so goddamn hot.

He wasn’t annoying in the sense that he was racist or misogynistic like a scary amount of boys majoring in the field were, but he _was_ annoying in the normal way. Like when he leaned too far into her personal space to look at her notes or shed his hair everywhere he went or laughed so loud that it was deafening or had no idea how to talk in a cohesive manner to actually help anyone understand things. But he was gorgeous and he was smart and Liz was annoyed a little more each day at how she _wasn’t_ annoyed.

Now he sat on her dorm room floor, his legs splayed out and his head tilted back against her dresser. His lips were pursed as he blew out random breaths in a rhythmic fashion and tapped his pencil against his notebook, moving his head side to side in tandem. 

“You’re _supposed_ to be trying to help me understand this goddamn problem, not drumming,” she complained. She couldn’t quite remember the sequence of events that led to her welcoming him into her room alone, but he was here and she couldn’t help but be distracted by it.

“It’s easy, Liz. You already know what a vector is on a two-dimensional graph, it’s basically the same thing. Just, like, perpendicular to the tangent plane, find the normal vector then you find the equation of the tangent plane at that point,” he said. Liz felt like he was purposely trying to give her a headache.

“What the hell is a tangent plane, again?”

He stopped drumming.

“Okay, now I _know_ you need a break ‘cause you know what a tangent plane is,” Michael said, shifting his textbook off his lap. He looked up to her with that all too charming smile and batted his eyelashes. Maybe a one-on-one study session was a really, really bad idea. 

“I don’t need a break, I need to understand this shit.”

“Come on, take a break,” he urged, “We could go get coffee or go get something to eat or, if you feeling spunky, we can vandalize the car of that professor who took one look at your last name and suggested you change your major to something a little easier.”

Liz huffed, “Which one?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

She smiled and he smiled right back, licking his lips and tapping against the ground again. Liz couldn’t help but shake her head and try to look back at her homework. But Michael was making noise and, when she looked over at him, he had climbed to his feet and was stomping on the ground.

“Foot’s asleep,” he said simply. She rolled her eyes, but she didn’t look away as he stretched. Her eyes went to the space where his shirt rose, his arms stretching towards the ceiling. Was the world playing some weird joke on her? She’d already admitted she found him attractive, wasn’t that enough?

“I need to focus.”

“Nope, you need a break,” Michael insisted, “Tell me what you need and I’ll make it happen.”

Liz’s eyes continued to linger on his torso and his arms. By the time they got back to his face, he had a confused smile paired with furrowed eyebrows.

“Are... are you checking me out?” he asked, sputtering a laugh. Liz felt her cheeks burn red and she snapped her eyes back to her homework. “I mean, it’s okay if you are. I get it. I check me out too.”

A startled laugh forced its way out of her and she turned her head back to him. He still had that charming smile on, not at all phased by catching her red-handed. 

“Sorry,” she offered, but she wasn’t quite sure she meant it. By the way he smiled, she figured he didn’t mind.

Suddenly, she was remembering her thought process as to why she thought getting him alone with a bed _right there_ was a good idea.

“I mean, hey, if you’ve got some other idea on what we could do to take a break, I’m open to suggestion,” Michael said, “I told you, tell me what you need and I’ll make it happen.”

Liz very distinctly noticed that he hadn’t taken a step closer despite his suggestive tone. She noticed the non-threatening way he stood and the way his face was still as kind as ever. She felt safe with him. If she asked him to stop or to leave, she was confident he would listen and not get angry about it.

“Let’s go get coffee,” Liz told him, more as a test than anything else. As safe as she felt with him, she still wanted to make sure he wasn’t a dick. He tilted his head to the side for a second, seeming to be manually removing the ideas she’d put into his head before his smile got wide again and he nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go. I got this new thing the other day with, like, honey in it and I think you’ll like it,” Michael told her, already heading to the door and pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I typed the name in my notes ‘cause I knew I would forget.”

She let him get a few steps there before she reached out and grabbed his elbow, tugging him backwards. Michael spun and waited for her to explain, his eyes big and curious.

“Let’s go back to the option that’ll involve actually taking my mind off it,” she stated, her eyes scanning over his face, “If you want to.”

“Hey, college _is_ about casual sex. I think. I don’t know, there’s probably a double standard,” he said. Liz smiled and shook her head.

“College is about _learning,_ but everyone needs a stress reliever,” she said, taking a deep breath as she raked her eyes over him, “And you’re hot.”

Michael laughed, “So are you.” 

“So, if we do this, it’s not gonna be weird, right?” she clarified, her hands hovering over his chest. Her mind was full of equations and tangent planes and chaos and previous experiments had confirmed that sex was a good way to clear that chaos. “Like we can still be friends, no weirdness?”

“No weirdness, still friends. Casual,” he confirmed.

“And you want to, right? You’re not just doing this because I--”

“Liz, do you wanna write up a contract for me to sign? ‘Cause I will,” Michael told her, “I consent to whatever you wanna do to me, just, if it’s weird, warn me.”

“Cool, I consent too,” Liz agreed, wasting little time as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

It took a moment to adjust, but his lips were soft and he was at least a decent enough kisser. Her hands instantly went to the hem of the shirt he was wearing and she started pulling it off, Michael pulled away to quickly rip it off and she got a him a ‘not bad’ look that resulting in him laughing that too-loud laugh.

Liz grabbed him by the belt, though, and tugged him with her as she backed up against her desk. She hopped up to sit on it and he nodded in approval, coming back down for a kiss. This time was better and less awkward-first-kiss-esque.

His fingers curled around the bend of her knees and pulled their hips together. She slid her hand into his soft hair, holding him to her. And it worked.

And, for once, her mind finally fucking cleared.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
